cahillroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Funeral
It's Your Turn Now! Here is where you can write your segments of the story. Begin here, and then you can go to various places of Cahill action. How to write- Put the title in 'Heading 3'. Your title should be "Name - The Funeral". This way, other users will know who your character is and where they are at the time. Writer's Notes are reccommended to be in boldface and italics, so they should look like this. 'Kenzie - The Funeral It used to be that Lucians - like me - didn't socialize. We got straight down to business - "I have what you want, you have what I want, let's trade, then I'll double-cross you." That was when things were simpler. After I saw the video, I was about ready to stand up and announce to the world that Grace Cahill had gone insane. Maybe we were all insane, for thinking each of us was going to be the next ruler of the world. Ruler of the world, I thought. Yes. It seemed like something straight out of a fantasy novel. But for all I knew, maybe Grace meant it. I wandered around a little, passing many Cahills. That one won't make it... She took the money. Didn't stand a chance anyway... That one 'll kill of all the competition. Just makes it easier for me. I decided I needed a team. Someone - maybe multiple someones - I could rely on. Someone who wouldn't discriminate by branch. We'd show the others what real cooperation was like, and we'd prove our ancestors wrong. So wrong... ''-- Shadowpaw ❦ 18:28, June 26, 2010 (UTC)'' ''Shadow- The Funeral'' As an Ekat, I knew that I could create the best team and win the contest. I really didn't care about winning, I just wanted to prove that I could. Just to defy the odds. Grace had been a cool relative. She made the best cookies of the planet. They were absolutely heavenly. But being a Cahill wasn't easy. Everyone was insane for thinking they would win. I knew no one would really win. This family was too full of hate for us to even have a normal conversation. But I wanted to try, to expierament, to learn. I wanted to find someone(s) I could be a team with. An alliance that would help balance the parties out. Instead of analyzing the wackos around me, I headed to the refreshment table, knowing that I would get a better view from there and also, hopefully, a yummy snack. I watched around and I searched for those who looked like the best candidates, ignoring the urge to boot the people who didn't belong to my branch. Cooperation was the necessity in this stupid contest. Are Amy, Dan, and the Others in this? Or are we pretending they didn't exist. --HeroineHiding ♪♫ 17:16, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ''Kenzie - The Funeral II 'Yeah, they're in this. We just haven't met them yet. Is Avis teaming up with us, or is she going solo?' I saw someone near the back wall - Ekat, by the looks of her. ''Interesting... I walked over, silently and cautiously. But, of course, she turned around and saw me. Short, but I haven't gotten a feel for Shadow yet. Same as in the PJO RP? Can you sign your posts? Pretty please? -- Shadowpaw ❦ 13:57, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ''Shadow-The Funeral II'' Avis is going solo, she's on the Talk: Begining YOUR Story page. You realize that there are three girls who have ever typed on this? And 1 other girl has checked it out. I kind of made an article where you give a profile of your character, because that was what we always did on the STACKS. Is that okay? Because, currently, I have no idea what 'Kenzie looks like and you might not know what Shadow looks like. Would you consider putting it on the menu? It's called 'Characters.' I sat watching. I looked around, sipping some punch. I decided to put in my ipod, I was too busy listening to conversations, I needed to focus on strengths and weaknesses, not on who's going to kill who. I looked around, listening to a lot of Disney songs from the old movies. I watched families making choices, seeing conversations rather than hearing them. Sometimes the mouths were going a mile a minute. Others they were going slower than a snail. I could tell by body language some people were planning on killing others or pleading to do something. I closely observed the room, then I almost choked on my punch. There across the room, this girl was staring at me. It was startling, the way she looked like she was boring a hole through me. I slipped my ipod into my pocket and started spying on her too. She looked an awful lot like a Lucian. She was making a slow beeline for me. I pretended not to see her, but I didn't move from my position at the refreshment table. She was about my age, maybe a little younger, a few inches shorter than I was. She had icy blue eyes, you could almost feel winter shooting out of them. Her hair looked black, unless she stood under one of the blinding lights above, so you could just make out strands of brown. There was a blood red stain towards the front of her head Please describe more 'Kenzie. that seemed to fit in with her Lucian personality. I thought I saw a glimmer of an idea masked behind her eyes of ice, and I made sure all my appendages were in close proximity to the rest of me. You could never trust a Lucian you've never met. Particularly because Lucians seem to always have poison on hand. I actually thought poison was really cool, as long it wasn't actually affecting me. The science behind poisons was absolutely heart-stopping. I took a bite out of an ambrosial cookie, savoring the wild flavors, it being too soon to stop the mouthwatering flavor when I swallowed. The scrumptious biscut seemed to make the very world sweeter. The girl made it to the table, and took the same flavor of cookie I had been gormandizing. The girl too took a bit. "Oh, this cookie is so yummy!" She exclaimed, letting the essence settle on her tongue. "Absolutely titillating." I agreed. "What?" She asked, confused. "Delicious." I sighed. "Oh. Um, so what's your name?" "Hmm? Oh, my disquiparant is Shadow. Shadow Darkweed." "Disquiparant meaning name?" "Indubitably." "I'm 'Kenzie. 'Kenzie Shnikov." "Gratifying to meet your aquaintance." "Why do like big words so much?" 'Kenzie asked. "Oh, umm....I, uh." I was at a loss for words. "Come on. It can't be that bad." "I know. Okay. So my grandfather died of pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicvolcanoconiosis when I was 6 years old. And I didn't know what it meant. It is actually a lung disease caused my silica dust, that he somehow got while mining in....somewhere. He was an Ekat, but I don't know why or what he was mining for. It was in a different country-but now I think he must have been on the hunt. Anyway, I looked up pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicvolcanoconiosis and have gotten hooked on finding big words. I like knowing what words mean." I explained. "Cool. Have you tried these?" She pointed to another cookie she'd been devouring. "No way!" I shuddered. "Those have peanuts! Total Shadow poison." "I see." She said. I realized I probably shouldn't have revealed my allergies to a possible enemy. --HeroineHiding ♪♫ 19:56, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ''Kenzie - The Funeral III'' The 'stain' looks like her hair was partially bleached by the sun. It's like when people dye their hair red, only a little darker than that. Shadow's allergies had not surprised me at all. Many people had allergic reactions to peanuts - I personally hated them, but when they were made in things, they weren't so bad. Her story, however, was the thing that surprised me. Unlike with any other person, using their personal life and their weaknesses to my advantage in double-crossing them didn't spring to my mind at first. Instead, I thought about the emotional value of such memories. I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Irina motioning me over. I nodded apologetically in Shadow's direction. "Perhaps I will be able to make your aqquaintence later," I said. "There's something I have to take care of." I turned on my heel and walked towards Irina. "What is it?" I hissed. "Simply the fact that you are socializing with an Ekat," she said stiffly. "You know that is strictly against the guidelines I -" "You're not my mother!" I growled. "I'm sick and tired of you trying to pretend like you are!" "And yet, you know very well -" "What about you and Alistair," I demanded. "He's an Ekat, as you say." "That's different!" she protested. "And likewise is my own socializing," I said. Irina narrowed her eyes, but there was no anger in them. "I am your appointed legal guardian." "But you didn't bother to tell me anything about who I really was. I lived without knowing I had a father and a mother. I lived without knowing they had been killed by the same tyrant who controls my family. I lived my entire life without knowing I had a goal!" My last outburst attracted some attention, but I hissed at them. The turned away immediately. "Watch yourself," Irina warned me. My own gaze became a glare. "Watch your''self, faker." I turned again and stalked away from her. I released the tension in my shoulders, and let my anger dissapate before coming back to the table Shadow was at. I laid my knife on the table, and pushed it across the surface towards her. She caught it. "That's my only weapon," I told her. "I swear it. What I need you to do now is follow me - It's not safe here." She looked at me, untrusting-like. "How can I guarrentee you won't try to kill me?" "Because," I said. "In your hands you now hold one of the most powerful Lucian weapons. Designed for stealth and speed. There's a switch on the hilt, the sapphire dot in the design on the side with one snake coiling around a staff with an emerald on it, which releases a heart-stopping poison. Acid is mixed in with the poison, creating a concauction that will set off upon contact with the skin, blood, or anything of the like. If you stab me with it anywhere, it will only take a few seconds for the poison to kick in. First I will become unconscious for three to five seconds. In that time, you can choose to use the antidote, or to let me die, which will happen directly afterward. The antidote's switch is located on the opposite design of the poison's switch, and is the ruby dot in the other snake's eye. It will take a few minutes to destroy the poison, but it will keep me in an unconscious state until the poison is gone." Her eyes widened. "Wow." I smirked. "No long words?" Then, as an afterthought, "No, don't answer that. Just follow me." ''Shadow- The Funeral III I wondered what 'Kenzie's heated discussion with the Spasky woman had been about. I was holding a powerful weapon, and I was following a possible enemy to who-knew-where. I had a couple weapons in my leather bag, the mining bag my grandfather used long ago. I rarely went anywhere without it. My grandfather being my grandfather, he had a couple of nifty built in features that were good for self-defense. "Where is our destination?" I asked quietly. "Somewhere quiet and private." She responded. She lead me up a flight of stairs to a small closet. The cleaning supplies closet. The closet I knew from top to bottom due to me having to hide there so often. "We've arrived." She said. I pulled the secret switch next to the Windex, and suddenly we were being elevated up to an even more secret room. Grace had been a cool cousin. She showed me this when I was young. It became my sactuary. "Woah. You know about this, too?" She quizzed me. "Unequivocally." I agreed. "Uh, yeah. So, um, I wanted to talk to you." "I also wish to exchange conversation. You see, I suspect that you and I would make a spectacular faction that would be sure to transcend the antagonism." "I think I agree, you want us to be a team, right?" "Duh!" I said exasperatedly. "Well then, you just found yourself a new partner." 'Kenzie smiled. "Let's go downstairs, there's something I have to do. Can you meet me at the first floor stairwell in 45 minutes?" "Of course." We parted ways and I began to head back to my safe haven. "Shadow." Alistair Oh came out of no where. "Mr. Oh." I said politely. "What exactly were you doing with that Lucian girl?" He inquired. "Friendly negotiations." I said. "I see. Stop fratinizing with the enemy. If you want a team, I suggest you go find some other nice Ekats. The Starlings perhaps." He warned. "Who's fratinizing with Irina Spasky? And who put you in charge? I've got your uncle's number Mr. Oh. I can put you in a very dangerous position. Now if you'll excuse me." I met 'Kenzie at the appointed time. --HeroineHiding ♪♫ 02:12, July 11, 2010 (UTC) 'Kenzie - The Funeral IV I was leaning against the wall of the stairwell when Shadow arrived. "Now that we're a team," I said, standing straighter, "Perhaps I can tell you one thing - I advise you to avoid Irina at all costs. She is not happy about my socializing with you, and will be more than pleased to kill you. And, she'll give me a hard time about it." Shadow nodded. "We need somewhere to leave for, " I pondered. "Two possible places - Philidelphia, or Paris." She thought. "Paris?" I shrugged. "Whatever you find appropriate. When should we leave? Tonight, or tomorrow, in the morning?" I'm not good with the long words. XD Add them in when you wish. '-- Agent WindFire - Talk 01:50, July 12, 2010 (UTC)' ''Shadow- The Funeral IV'' I'm not either. I go to thesaurus.com. "I advide you to be wary of Alistair Oh as well." I informed 'Kenzie. "He is controversial to our duo as well." "So, when do you want to leave?" "I'd like to do a little more inquistion before deciding our next move. Do you have any idea of where we should start?" --HeroineHiding ♪♫ --The Awesome One☺☺☺ 02:10, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Now-ish, we go to "Off to the Field!" That's where we'll continue this, since we're leaving the mansion. -- Agent WindFire - Talk 02:18, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ''Katie-The Funeral'' I love being a Madrigal! When I was invited to this will reading thingie I walked across the room to see if I inherited any goo. I went in and as soon as I found a seat in the back. I checked under the chair for explosives, and found a million dollars. Litterally. I jumped when Grace's sister yelled at these two kids who obviously didn't want to be there were forced into there seats. When Mr.What's-his-face started and mentioned the checks under their chairs I found I had been the only one who knew. I rolled my eyes and muttered something about everyone being so slow. People were in such a rush to get their inheritance that one buff dork lifted up his daughter's chair with her in it. I totally accepted the challene and stuck an explosive casually under a chair and sat back in my seat. I noticed many creeps with weird looks on their faces. One girl was stuffing her ipod deep into her pocket as someone approached her. When the girl with the ipod used several long words I knew she was a smart-aleck Ekat. From the way the other girl approached her, I assumed that the girl was Lucian, I pulled out my ear plugs and my brand new copy of Benjamin Franklin's essay on farts. [[ [User:Hufflepoo | < s p a n s t y l e = " c o l o r : fuchia ; f o n t - f a m i l y :Cookies ; " > Hufflepoo☺ < / s p a n > ]]] 20:29, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ''Kaz-The Funeral'' WARNING!!! this is my first RP post ever. srry in advance if its horrible. ;) HH did ur grandfather acualy die from... that? srry if this is bad..... I sat back in my chair and looked around. To be in the hunt or not, that is the question. I smiled. Obviously, I was in the hunt. It was going to be the most exciting thing I've ever done since that time I jumped out of an airplane. Not that I had a choiceto be in or not. My father is very high up in Madrigal status and was able to get me in here before he even asked if I wanted to do it or not. But me and my dad went way back (13 years ;)). He knew me well enough to know that I definetly wanted to participate. I went up to the front and gave the old dude the million dollar voucher. What's a million dollars compared to being the most powerful person in the world? Nothing, that's what. Lots of other people were also coming up. Some were even with other people. Teams. I almost laughed. Like any teams were going to win. Especialy ones that had people from more than one branch. At that moment I almost fainted. People working together from more than one branch. That was my mission. Helping to unite the branchs. Just like all the other Madrigals. I sighed. This was going to take a while. ''-bmw3bug'' ''Katie - The Funeral, Part II'' My sister was making that up it was a story he didn't really die that way. while I was reading about how veggies add a horriffic smell to farts, I slit open the envelope and read it. I looked around and saw that the buff family was jogging out the door in"formation" one kid around a year older than me was looking at al the groups like my life just got a lot harder. I took 4 quarters out of my mint plaid sock and slipped them into my pocket. I smelled smoke and rushed outside, the buff holt dudes were laughing and say something about killing half the people in the race. The two kids I saw that beatrice had yelled at crawled out of a grave and ran to a bush near mine and I heard them say "what are madrigals any way?" I wished I could tell them right there that they were but they called 911 and I knew I had to leave or detectives would be all over me and I am SO not the type to be with large groups of people and by large I mean two. I ran into a McDonalds to use the pot and change out of my black skirt and top and into plaid shorts and a T-shirt. When I came out I clenched my quarters and stared at the vending machine and settled on skittles. I pulled my laptop out of my duffel bag and booked a flight to paris. The nearest one was next week I had more than enough time to think. Hufflepoo☺ 20:07, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ''Zaz- The Funeral'' I of course accepted. I noticed Richard right away as Benjamin Franklin. Now I saw people making teams and I wasn't interested. I snuck around a little while before I ran into a closed room. A bobbypin in my wallet helped me unlock the door. The Room was bare except for a single world map with colored dots. I used my Photo-Pen to catch a snapshot of it. It uploaded imeditely to my iPhone. I almost sent to Cora when I decided to wait for Jonah to see what he does. I finnaly left for Paris to Benjamins past. ~ Psuedonym Author 03:40, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ''Kizzy- The Funeral'' ''Um, I'm making a team request, I guess. '' I couldn't decide what to do. Should I accept the money, or the Clue? I pondered for a moment, then I made my decision. I'd take the Clue. I'd make a fortune being famous later anyways. I am a Janus, after all. That McIntire dude was calling us all back together for our decision. Several people took the money and ran, but a few accepted the Clue. I stood, and brushed my hair out of my face. "I accept the Clue." "Very well," Mr. McIntire said. He handed me an envelope. I then decided what to make of other people. That dude would definitely lose, she looked too petite and fragile to win, he'd probably eliminate the rest of the competition for me. I, on the other hand, would work in secret, so no one would think of me as a threat, but I'd definitely win. Now if I only had a team... ''Max - The Funeral'' I looked around warily,*This place is creepy*, I thought looking at mansion around me. I looked at a picture of the Cahill family. It looked oddly familiar. He walked on more slowly this time. His dirty blonde hair was in a spike straight up with gel, this is the way he wore it. He jumped when he ran into a dead stuffed alligator. He looked at it confused,*Why would somebody have this in a house, you wake up and say high or see ya later alligator, when you walk out the front door*, he thought joking around. I need to join a team. He was the only Tomas in the world so far that he knew off, he needed to get down to buisness. His Tomas blood made him get distracted most of the time, it came in handy when he came into a hard situation, but still. He started to look around distracted by a noise, it was a high pitched bark. He turned around to see a small dachshund on the ground, he picked it up and got greeted with licks to the face, Max laughed,"I didn't know Grace had a dog!" he said aloud,"Whats your name boy?" Max asked. The dog just wagged it tail,"Forgot animals can't talk," Max said,"How does Jasper sound?" Max said to the dog, it leaped onto him, Max laughed. Max admired the dog's fur pattern, it was a dark brown with a lighter nose and eyes, it had black paws. Max pet him and set him down, everywhere he walked the dog followed close behind, Max decided to keep him. He looked around,*This place is full of many surprises*, he thought. --[[User:Moonpelt1786|Moon Z']] 00:17, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Sawr - The Funeral This was the biggest house i've ever been in... and it's not even a house, it's a mansion! The klunking of my shoes sounded so loud, but i knew it wasn't, it was just the echoey halls. i've been lost in this place sense the choice, and i couldn't find a way out. lost... lost... The hall was so long... There was nobody around in the hugh house... no, mansion. the huge mansion, my klunky feet made their way down the endless hallway, when will it end? i don't know. The carpet was green, and swirly, the walls a plain creamy white, with a wodden line half-way up to the celing. Finaly, something exiting... a turn, i followed. right ahead, was a door. of course, i open it. i'm greeted by a gentel breeze, thank goodness, finally out. i rush out the door, and leave the creepie mansion behind, hopefuly forever. couldn't think of anything better. writers block... XP Selene - The Funeral After Grace's head disappeared on the screen, I was still trying to understand all of this. ''What's the big prize? Where around the world will we go? Should I take the money instead? After thinking for a minute or two, I decided what I was going to do. Grace's butler was gathering everyone together for our final decisions. I was silent like how I always was around people I don't exactly know. "Miss Selene? Your choice?" He said politely. I took a deep breath, "I'm accepting the clue." I gave him the million-dollar check and he gave me an evelope in return as he burned the million dollar paper. As I sat back in my seat, I wondered, I'm going to need a team for this monster-hunt. But, I'll need someone who's as worthy as a Janus. Maybe If I'm lucky I'll actually find an actual Janus like me! --[[User:Echoheart|'''Echo]][[User talk:Echoheart|'heart']] 10:52, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Jerry- The Funeral I blinked. What? Did Grace Cahill go insane? I sat there staring at the blank screen. A million dollars seemed pretty cool, but I knew that I had to take the clue. I trained for almost my entire life for the clue hunt. I looked at the people that I knew were going to take the clue. Jonah Wizard, a Janus like me but he’s an immature clue hunter, paparazzi will follow him around and everyone knows who he is. Bad choice for an alliance. Irina Spasky. A ruthless Lucian from Russia. She would double-cross you before you knew that you were in an alliance. I don’t like Lucians anyways but one with poisonous finger nails? Even worse. Bad choice for an alliance. The Holt dolts. The only Tomas that I could see in the crowd of Cahills. The father, Eisenhower, is dumber than a nail. Most Tomas are. The only likely part of the family that would make a good clue hunter would be, Hamilton, the eldest child. But he is deeply influenced by his father. Bad choice for an alliance. Ian and Natalie Kabra, the children of Vikram and Isabel Kabra, the heads of the Lucian branch. The only thing that could make them good clue hunters is their money and high ranks in the Lucian branch. More bad elements than good. Bad choice for an alliance. Alistair Oh, the Ekaterina inventor. An old man that probably wouldn’t do very good in the clue hunt. To make his case worse, the leader of his branch absolutely hates him. Bad choice for an alliance. The Starlings. More Ekats. No experience. Geniuses, but no experience. They wouldn’t last a day in the clue hunt. Bad choice for an alliance. “Ahem,” Grace’s lawyer interrupted my thoughts, “Your time is up.” Several Cahills took the money. Then, the Kabras stood up. They said something to two children that were about their age. The Kabra children took the clue. I knew who the children were when I saw them. Grace’s grand children. I didn’t know their names but I knew a lot about them. The girl was very shy and wouldn’t make a good clue hunter and her brother would treat the hint as a game, so ditto. DEFINITELY a bad choice for an alliance. I followed the Kabras and took the clue- Richard S. Franklin. I guess that that Benjamin Franklin reading assignment did come out in handy. I pulled out my lap top and boarded a flight to Paris. Rocketsluglovesdharmarootbeer 22:10, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Nicholas - The Funeral After the video I needed to make the choice of my life, but I cant pick one, I knew I had to pick one of them but the question kept repeating itself on by head, A Million Dollars or a Clue?. ''I kept thinking of the benefits of each choice but I forgot there was I time limit then Mr. McIntyre approached me and said "Sir Carter, what is your choice" so I thought which to choose faster. As a Lucian my talent is to be a leader, so ruling the world would be easy, "I'll take the clue" I said "Very well, Sir. Your check please". I handed him the check and he gave me and envelope I looked around for others who also took the clue. ''Jonah Wizard, Alistair Oh, Irina Spasky, The Kabra Children, The Holts and The Starlings. I waited till' any more will join, until Grace's Grandchildren took the clue at the last minute. And finally Grace's Grandchildren. I thought. After, William told us to open the envelope, so I did. I read the words on the thing in the envelope: RESOLUTION THE FINE PRINT TO GUESS SEEK OUT RICHARD S______. I didn't know what that meant so I had to follow the others. The Kabras took of first they were so fast I couldn't keep up so I went back and followed Grace's Grandchildren and Alistair Oh. - Fiske Cahill 03:47, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Nicholas - The Funeral 2 I kept following them to a library, ''I knew that girl was a bookworm. ''I thought, so I kept spying on them until Dan (is it?) found the four crests of the family. He pushed them and a secret passage opened, I followed them inside. I had to stay alert. Alistair looked around, so I hid behind the bookshelf. I heard the girl say something about Richard Saunders after that I ran outside grabbed by laptop from my backpack and sat in front of the front door while searched him on Google, before I got the results I noticed the mansion was on FIRE! I ran to the road and I kept walking til' I found a cab, I told the driver to take me to the airport so he did. I didn't know where I was going until the results came up, he was actually Benjamin Franklin so when I arrived at the airport I took a plane to Paris, France. - Fiske Cahill 08:23, April 12, 2011 (UTC)